steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ice Gem
This is the 4th episode of The Legend of Onix series. Summery The legendary lord of ice comes to earth, ready to finish what Emerald started, and while most of the gems want him destroyed (even Steven) Pearl wants to solve this in a much more peaceful manner. Plot The episode begins inside of the beach house with Pearl in the kitchen with Amethyst. While Pearl is brewing some tea for herself, Amethyst begins to throw eggs down the garbage disposal trying to make egg salad. But when Amethyst threw a raw egg in the disposal the yoke from the egg splattered all over Pearl causing her outfit to get covered in yolk and some of the shell shards landed in her tea. "Oh Amethyst, why do you have to be so sloppy in the kitchen!" Amethyst responded by saying "Oh come in Pearly, why do you have to be so stuck up, loosen up for once." This got Pearl rather agitated as she walked to the living room to calm down. As Pearl was trying to calm down Emerald and Garnet returned from a warp pad with a gem trapped in a bubble in Garnet's hand. Emerald noticed Pearl was agitated for a reason so he walked over and sat next to Pearl. "What's wrong, Pearl?" Emerald asked in a polite manner. Pearl began to tell him about the whole incident with the eggs and the tea. Emerald smiled and giggled from this and Pearl asked him "What's so funny?" Emerald looked to her and told her "Its just that you remind me so much of my brother Lord Sapphire." Pearl didn't know how to respond to that since she had never knew him decides the legends she read. She asked him "What do you mean by this?" Emerald then began to tell her what he meant by saying she was like Lord Sapphire. "Well its mainly because of how dramatic you both are, Lord sapphire was known for over reacting a lot but he always a really good heart even if his drama got in the way." Pearl didn't like Emerald calling her dramatic but she did think back on all the times that she did overreact like how she overreacted many times with Amethyst including the scene with the eggs. "I guess you are right on that, but what is Sapphire like anyway?" Emerald then began to tell her more about him. "Well something you should know is that he wasn't always a gem of ice, he was actually a gem of light at first but that was until his weapon semi-corrupted him, it didn't damage his form but his mind and his heart became altered. He became more tempered, more dramatic, and a lot more cold than he was as first." Pearl seemed a bit worried now since she knew that his decision to spare the earth might have its effect on them. Suddenly outside a loud crash can be heard so Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Emerald ran outside were Connie and Steven were practicing their battle abilities. The Beach didn't have anything on it that crashed but out at scene a gigantic mist began to form across the ocean to the beach. The air went from warm to bitterly cold in seconds as the mist grew looser. But what was even stranger, there was something in the mist, something singing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGvYKAq9F9I Pearl and the rest of the Crystal Gems heard the singing voice come from the mist, never have they herd such an enchanting yet terrifying singer in there life. Soon a shadow came from the mist and from it a gem dressed in a dark blue cloak and a hood covering its head emerged. This was absolutely terrifying to see for the gems, especially for Steven and Connie. The figure removed its hood and revealed its face, the gem had dark blue hair slide to the side and had a white mask covering half of his face. Emerald approached before this gem but before he would do anything the gem made a large piece of ice emerge from the ground beneath him entrapping him in an icy prison. "Do you have any idea what kind of danger you are putting the gems in with your pathetic plan!, Do you not care that all of gem kind is at risk!" Garnet approached and summoned her gauntlets for battle and shouted at the gem "who are you!" The gem looked to Garnet and summoned his weapon, a beautiful yet menacing looking scythe made of ice and pure magic. "I am the lord of winter, I am the ice and snow that fills the world with beauty and danger, I am Lord Sapphire!" Garnet didn't want to hear this anymore and dashed out to battle Sapphire but before she would land a shot he vanished in a puff of snowflakes and reappeared behind her to completely incase her in ice. Garnet couldn't move and after seeing their best gem be bested so quickly, they knew they were in danger. Steven and Connie knew they had to fuse for a fight like this and formed into their signature fusion Stevonnie. Sapphire was surprised to see a human and a gem fuse for the first time but this wasn't going to stop him. They dashed forward to quick for Sapphire to dodge to land a blow. But Sapphire grabbed the blade between the palms of his hands, ripped it out of their hands and threw it to the side. Sapphire then proceeded to perform a dangerous combination of attacks causing the two to unfuse. Sapphire then approached Connie with his scythe in hand ready to impale her with his deadly blade. But before he could, Amethyst summoned her whip and grabbed Sapphire's weapon. She ripped it out of his hands and began to do a dance showing off how she managed to disarm him. But thanks to her show offing nature Sapphire summoned a sword and impaled Amethyst causing her to poof, leaving Pearl as their last chance. Pearl summoned her spear and darted forward with graceful speeds to engage him in battle. While the others didn't manage to land a hit Pearl was able to land a few on the gem lord. Unfortunately Sapphire managed to knock Pearl down ready to finish the last of the gems, but before he could do anything Pearl threw her spear at him, causing his mask to fall off. Sapphire quickly covered his face so Pearl couldn't see anything that was under his mask. As he tries to grab his mask, Pearl summoned another spear and fires a blast of light from it at the mask causing it to shatter into pieces. Sapphire angrily looked to Pearl still covering his face and said "You will regret the day you met me, no matter how we meet next, it will be your last." He then disappeared into a puff of snow and blue light and the shards of the mask disappeared along with it. Pearl then noticed Steven and Connie on the beach still very weakened from the fight against Sapphire. Pearl ran over to the two of them completely worried about Steven and asked him in a very panicked tone "Steven, are you alright!" Steven seemed hurt but overall he didn't seem to bad, as for Connie not only was she injured from the fight but she was also frozen in fear from being so close to death in the fight. "I'm alright Pearl, but something is wrong with Connie, you see if you can free Emerald and Garnet, I'll take care of Connie." Pearl nodded then walked over to Garnet who was completely encased in ice. She didn't know how to get her out of the ice so she ran into the house and grabbed a lighter from the kitchen then came back outside and begin to use it trying to melt the ice around Garnet, since the flame was so small it didn't work so well. But then the ice began to crack and Garnet busted out of her icy prison. Garnet then walked over to Emerald and punched the ice with her gauntlet, the ice completely shattered around him releasing Emerald. Soon after Amethyst's gemstone began to glow and float into the air and soon it reformed making Amethyst return. Steven ran over to Amethyst and have her a big hug for her returning. The gems then gathered together along with Connie and Emerald began to speak. "Lord Sapphire has changed since the last time I saw him, I thought he would understand our side to this but apparently he is unaccepting. But then again he was never the same since he became defective, so I think we should destroy him for his sake and for the sake of earth." After hearing the he was defective Pearl didn't want him destroyed but wanted him to join forces with them. "But we can't destroy him, surely we can have him join sides with us, Steven you surely don't want him destroyed don't you?" Steven sighed then said "Normally I wouldn't want any gem to be destroyed, but that gem almost killed you, the other gems, and almost killed Connie. This time, I want him to suffer for what he did." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47dUc4iMAvQ After hearing this Pearl walked inside and went to the warp pad, heading to the great north in an attempt to find Sapphire. She looked around the icy wilderness and in the distance heard singing. Pearl slowly walked in the direction of the music almost mesmerized by the voice. She could feel the emotion and pain in the lyrics and the heart and passion in the voice itself. She then noticed on the ground footprints appeared in the snow, the prints appear to come from a dress shoe hinting that it may have came from Sapphire. Pearl continued to walk in the icy north then stumbled upon a cave which the footprints seem to lead to. She slowly walked into the cave hearing the magnificent voice from deep inside. She walked slowly feeling the air get colder the further down she went and as the air grew colder the voice grew far more beautiful than before. She reached to what appeared to be an underground river that lead deeper into the cave itself. She knew that if she got into the water she could be herd so had to find another way into the cave. She looked around and noticed there was beautiful boat of pure ice with magnificent artistry in the detail. Pearl stepped quietly into the boat and soon the boat began to slowly sail deeper into the cave system. she looked around quietly seeing the beautiful cave system and the voice began to get louder as she approached the heart of the cave system. The boat approached what appeared to be two gigantic opened doors and on each side of the door a statue of Lord Sapphire each one holding a candelabra. The boat slowly sailed inside and she couldn't believe what she saw in the chamber of the cave. Hundreds of candelabras were in the water and above the ceiling of the cave a large chandelier made of ice hanged above glowing a beautiful icy blue. There appeared to be land in the cave and noticed on it Lord Sapphire was there singing his heart away and appeared to be controlling instruments made of ice. The boat quietly docked on the land away from Sapphire's gaze and Pearl quietly got out and began to sneak up behind Sapphire hoping to avoid being detected. She kept hidden by hiding behind natural rock formations in the cave hoping to give a good hiding spot incase Sapphire would look in her direction. Soon the song was coming to an end and Pearl slowly approached making sure not to make a single sound. But as Sapphire ended his song and sung his last not he looked in the opposite direction of Pearl and said in a booming voice "I know your there, Pearl." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_2xn-1uSqI Pearl jumped back accidentally knocking into one of the rock formations as Sapphire turned around to look at her, he appeared to be in a more formal attire with a black tuxedo with the mask now fixed on his face again. "H-how did you know I was here?" Sapphire walked to her and offered his hand to help her up then told her "Future visions, all sapphires have them." Pearl pushed his hand away then got up on her own then told Sapphire "Sapphire, I need to talk to you about something." Sapphire raised his hand slightly giving a signal to stop then told her "I already know, you want to negotiate about me destroying Earth, well you won't have to worry about that, even if I did I found out that the portal wouldn't be destroyed after further research." Pearl was relieved that Sapphire agreed to not destroy the Earth then asked him "Just wondering, why do you wear that mask all the time?" Sapphire looked away and told her "I can't tell you or show you, if you do you will end up like the rest of the gems." This was rather scary to hear for Pearl since it sounded like he killed gems for who ever saw his face. "I didn't mean it like that Pearl, I mean that if you know you will just shun and hate me just for realizing what is under my mask." Pearl approached hearing the pain in his voice and places his hand on his mask and told him "You can trust me, I won't hate you for how you look, I will still see the same gem you were before you showed me." Sapphire sighed then asked her "Are you sure you can handle this?" Pearl smiled to him and gave a nod to him then Sapphire grabbed his mask and took a deep breath then told Pearl "here it is" He slowly removed his mask and soon it was completely off. Half of his face was completely deformed, it appeared as if half of his face was completely burned with even part of his nose missing from his body. "No matter what I try or even Emerald tries nothing heals the wounds of my deformity, I'm stuck like this forever." Sapphire looked down and a tear drop ran down his cheek. Pearled walked up to him and gently wiped the tear from his face and told him "It doesn't matter what you look like, you are much more amazing than you think, your powers, your music, your voice, there is so many things amazing about you. Other gems are just shallow if they can't see past it like I can." Sapphire couldn't believe he heard this from a gem and couldn't even think on how to react to such kind words from someone who saw his deformed face. Sapphire hugged Pearl to her shocked and Pearl hugged him back leaving Sapphire to say "Thank you Pearl" which ends the episode. Characters *Steven *Connie *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Emerald *Sapphire *Stevonnie Trivia *This is the first episode that introduces Sapphire in person. *This episode shows what's under Sapphire's mask. *In the original fanon, Pearl fell in love with Sapphire in this episode. **In the reboot, this episode purely introduces them to each other and starts a friendship between the two. *Steven is shown to even want Sapphire destroyed. *In the original series, Sapphire's cavern wasn't scene until the second season. **In the reboot, it was introduced in Sapphire's first episode. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Episodes